1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus, and a control method and a program of the liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
As an apparatus which prints an image or a document by ejecting liquid such as ink, an apparatus in which a piezoelectric element (for example, piezo element) is used has been known. The piezoelectric element is provided so as to correspond to respective a plurality of nozzles in a liquid ejecting head, ejects a predetermined amount of ink from the nozzle at a predetermined timing by being respectively driven according to a driving signal, and thereby forms dots in this manner.
As a technology which is applied to such a printing apparatus, for example, a technology in which nozzle columns are obliquely arranged with respect to an orthogonal direction of a transport direction of a printing medium a liquid ejecting head (head chip), and deterioration in quality of a printing result is suppressed has been known (refer to JP-A-2002-103597).
Meanwhile, in the liquid ejecting head, there is a case in which nozzles are provided (ejecting unit is provided) or, in contrast, nozzles are not provided without being opened (non-ejecting unit is provided) due to various reasons such as a specification. In such a case, a problem such that driving signals are not appropriately transmitted to the ejecting unit and the non-ejecting unit is assumed.